Unbelievable
by Blackwitch31
Summary: What happens when Jana and her friends join around the table? They talk about certain issues and… Galvatron! And what's the issue in Galvatron calling Cyclonus! Several OneShots stories. GalvatronxOC


_Rated** M **due to sex scenes_

_**Disclaimer:** G1 Galvatron isn**'**t mine ok?_

* * *

_What happens when 4 women join and talk about... Galvatron and certain issues?_

_Read to discover!_

_Before I forget... If I posted the chapters at once, it was due to one thing... I had the stories written and edited for some time._

* * *

**Unbelievable...**

On the last holiday weekend Jana decides to join her friends at a dinner, she wants to spend the last moments with them, and when they knew what had happened...

"I Don't believe... You and the Decepticon Leader?! " Exclaims Kiara shocked, Jana, nods "Yup." Sandra just asks, "Well... How did it go? " Jana blushes, Kiara asks a prepotent question, "And you made him oral sex?" She blushes even more, Liana is very curious, "How did you have sex with him, if it's huge?"

Jana takes a sip in her drink, "Any Transformer can change its size, and Galvatron is no exception." The girls look to each other very admired, always thought they could never manipulate their size, "it was an Autobot called Perceptor who invented a device called Transmater Beam, which served to increase the size of the pieces to be repaired, and in the end put them in the normal size, and the Autobots have installed this device themselves to take advantage.

The Decepticons thought for good also to do the same, managed to obtain a specimen, studied, and did an equal, and was tested over and over again, there was no exhaustion in the components, and they decided to include that, so they could manipulate the sizes as well. " The girls keep stunned by what they heard, "Wow!" They continue, "So we know it's possible to have sex with them!" Jana beckons, "Oh yes." Kiara just asks, "We've heard he's totally insane, and sometimes blows up his men!" Jana sighs, "No longer, since it was healed, all due to the Hate Plague, it was Optimus Prime who healed him with the Matrix of Leadership."

Sandra just exclaims, "Oh!" And Jana continues, "He was deposed by Zarack and Sixshot, but there are men who are faithful to him... They followed Galvatron to the current base. " They notice that the colleague is visibly concerned, "I only ask that you keep this a secret, he is considered dead, by the enemies!" They knew why Jana had told them everything on the phone, "be quiet, your secret is fine with us." The other breathes relief, "Thank you."

Sandra looks at her, wants to know more about the first night of sex that Jana had, "Go on, tell me how it was... He's the guy who banged you. " Jana knows that her friend is curious, so she gets up going to get more coffee, serving her friends and then more desserts, "Come on." She sits down.

"Well, he was so seductive, during foreplay he made me crazy, you know he knows how to do oral sex like nobody!

First He put his hand under my knickers and caressed me there. " Kiara drinks some coffee, "Wow... You mean he knew how to do it? " Jana nods, "Yes, we are so similar to their femmes and he did the homework." Sandra gets all gaping, "seriously... He first made you oral sex? " She smirks, "Yup... I felt his tongue inside me, knew what he was doing!

He lifted up my skirt and literally went head-on! " Liana coughed, "Well..." Jana adds, "He sucked and sucked everything... knew what the most sensitive points of my... vagina. " Sandra wasn't half-measured, "Did you even see his dick?" Jana's tired of laughing, "of course I saw... was very big and thick. " Sandra said with a naughty smirk, "He fucked you well!" Jana raises her hands, "He devoted himself to preparing me to have sex with him, knew what he was doing.

He then filled my body with kisses and bites, was so gentle, did it with dedication and respect. "

Sandra asks, "Does he love you right, was never a fleeting passion?" Jana reveals, "He never stopped from loving me, nor did I, even after five years have passed!" Kiara is pensive, "it was the fate that brought you together... Both in the past and now! " Jana does not forget that she is also a sorceress, "I have the perfect notion of this, fate wanted us to be separated 5 years ago, to prepare both of us... Even if we were away from each other! " Liana agrees, "Yes, you can advise him to do the right thing." Jana agrees.

Sandra just says, "Girls I want to know how Galvatron fucked her." They all laughed, "All right, Sandra... I say how it was! " Sandra rubs her hands in anticipation, "Well... He began by exploring my breasts, was fascinated by them, and had the opportunity to suck them, bite... Everything has caused me pleasure. " Liana only screams, "**Don't make me suffer Jana, please!"** Jana laughs, "You're in the mood!

I can tell Galvatron to bring Cyclonus, I hear him say Cyclonus is an expert in satisfying solitary femmes! " The other one is silent, "Jana... I think you shut Liana's mouth for a while! " The girl just says, "I don't like to be rushed, I love to put suspense."

So she keeps telling…

"He let his penis come out of his groin plate, and then began caressing me in the vagina with the tip, then looked at me, and I kissed him giving him permission, and in a vigorous thrust entered me, reclaiming my virginity, muffled my moaning of pain with a tender kiss.

He filled me up, and stretched me to the limit, went all the way, and let me get used to his huge penis.

Then starts to thrust, slowly and then more violently, going deeper and deeper, and the pain gave way to pleasure, and then we took advantage of everything until we changed positions and I could ride him several times, he loved it.

He entered me in many ways, wanting to make me feel him and have pleasure. "

Sandra just exclaims, "I told you he'd take your virginity." And Jana smiles, "He gave me immense pleasure, though sex being violent and savage worried about my welfare." Sandra is thoughtful, "I've always known guys who never cared for me, and yet this Galvatron has respected you!

I am no novice in sex, I banged some men, and no one was like you described.

It's Amazing! "

Jana nods, "Yes Sandra, it is true, he, in the end, asked if I was ok, and apologized for hurting me." Kiara asks, "What about the orgasm?" Jana closes her eyes, "Wonderful, when we were going to have an orgasm, Galvatron's chest opened up, and guided my own to his spark, my chest touched it, and we share not only the body but our souls... And he ejaculated in me too!

The orgasm was accompanied by the liberation of energy that enveloped my heart, gave us immense pleasure. " Kiara is stunned, "You could have a heart attack!" Jana explains, "This Energy was special, I felt it would not hurt me.

Then I collapsed on him, Galvatron never removed his penis, because he wanted to feel a little more. " Then adds, "Flesh and metal... That feels strange and at the same time good. " The others are astonished, "Wow..." Sandra managed to feel what Jana and Galvatron felt, "You did not have just wild sex, but pure love! Both of you shared each other with dedication and purity. " Jana confirmed, "Yes it is true."

Then laughs, "We've been in the room all week, having sex, he has a voracious appetite.

After this I could barely walk, I was sore for more than a week. " Kiara laughs, "As we use to say, they've been like rabbits!" That was general laughter.

"I wish I had sex right now!" Says Sandra, who adds, "I am so aroused and it's all your fault!" Jana drinks the coffee laughing.

"I can get some in that department, Human... I can call Cyclonus and order him to...satisfy you! "

Sandra spits coffee, spraying Jana in the process, "my beloved, look what you've done!" Scolds Jana when sees Galvatron who laughed, "Did you hear everything?" Galvatron replies, "Just the part of your friend saying, that she wanted to have sex at that moment!" Sandra stands up looking him in the eyes, redder than ever, "You moron I'm not like you think! " It says furious, "So don't talk nonsense!" Kiara looks at the new character, "Wow... The Decepticon Leader in person! " Liana studies it, as well Sandra who however had calmed down.

"Was your conversation interesting?" Curious question, Liana replies, "Very... " He gets curious, "what was it about, if I may know?" Kiara only responds, "It's women's stuff, it would be embarrassed, Sir." The other two agree immediately, they don't want to disrespect Galvatron.

"Sit with us, my beloved." Suggests Jana, "But take off the Fusion cannon, you know that here at home you do not carry weapons!" He does exactly what she asks, Jana serves him Energon, "You must be tired of the journey." He accepts the cube, "Yes, and I missed you so much." And give her a peck on the lips, the others whistle.

"Whooo hoooo... NIIIICE!"

The two are embarrassed, Jana asks, "What about things at the base?" Galvatron replies, "We found out that Zarack is up to something against your planet, but we're already working on it, nor will he know what hit him!" And interlocked his fingers with hers, "Cyclonus sends you greetings!" She is satisfied, "When you return, tell him that the feeling is reciprocal." Galvatron knows that both are good friends and that his deputy commander would do anything to protect her, "It will be delivered!"

Sandra notices that both respect each other and decide that has something to say, "I want you to take good care of her, or I will cast you one of those spells that you won't recover anymore!" Jana raises her brow, "Sandra he is not of those!" Galvatron looks at that simple human, "You have the guts... Sandra, I like it. " And shake his Hand, "you earn the respect of Galvatron."

Kiara asks, "Are we still going to have our Sleepover night?" Jana replies, "Of course yes, but not today and Galvatron knows that we are very united." Galvatron just says, "Seeing Jana happy is enough for me, human." Then he adds with a naughty smile, "But I can call Cyclonus to deal with Sandra's problem!" And be blinks at Jana, who laughs.

Sandra blushes to the fullest, "No need... I'll fix it with a cold shower. " But Jana only tells her, "Why deny it? You haven't done it in a long time! " Sandra blushes even more.

Kiara on the other hand, "You two just need to put up your conversation." Jana replies, "I can be in my house, but both I and he respect our visits." Galvatron agrees, "Yes... And I enjoyed meeting you.

I've never known a group of humans so united. " Jana just replies, "We've been friends since Kindergarten!" Then looks at Liana, she's eager to start her night of fun, so Liana just screams, "SLUMBER PARTY!" Jana just says, "You're really eager to get started!" Liana laughs.

Kiara just informs, "Liana my love, today we only come to Dinner, there will be no slumber party!" Liana is sad, "Jana needs to be with him alone!" Liana lets a sigh come out, "Oh bummer!"

Sandra looks at the couple, "I know both of want to catch up, and the fact that we're talking together is enough." Jana was going to fight back, "Friend... go with Galvatron, he seems to me to be a straight guy.

We'll be fine, don't worry! " Jana hugs her friends, "Thank you, girls." Then Sandra just says, "At least let's fix this." And In fact it happens and in a matter of minutes everything is tidy and the dishes are put in the machine, then they say their goodbyes, "Then we'll see each other in a month." But Sandra gives Galvatron a small paper, "Give this to Cyclonus, it's my address and my phone number!" Moments later hug Jana, leaving.

When Jana and Galvatron see each other alone, "Well now we're more comfortable." Galvatron looks at the paper the other gave him, Jana realizes, "She wants you to give this to Cyclonus, she seems to be interested in sleeping with him." Galvatron just tells, "And she won't regret it." So he claims about Jana's lips, "And I want you just for me." And then goes to the room with Jana where things unfold naturally... Unbridled sex, and this time it was Jana who gave him a special treatment..., for Galvatron's delight.

And about Galvatron call Cyclonus to satisfy Sandra... Would it be a joke or is really serious?

Maybe Sandra will have her night with Cyclonus!

End...?

* * *

_Let's see... that chat was nice and detailed!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
